A Dream Come True
by Emma Flynn
Summary: ok, just reposting this in the new format. please rr if you haven't read this already. thanks!
1. Default Chapter Title

*************************************************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it. There will be a second part. I'm halfway through with it, but it'll get up more quickly if I get reviews. Well anyway I hope you like it, and please let me know what you thought of it (either by reviewing or emailing me). Thanks so much.  
  
(PS: the words in italics are Ginny's inner thoughts)  
  
Hope you enjoy it!   
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Dream Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 1  
  
As all of the students watched with bated breath, the best match of Quidditch anyone there could remember, one girl gazed at a certain Gryffindor player with particular interest.  
  
'Why? It really isn't fair. Of all the people in the school...in the world, why do I have to want him? It would never work. Things would be just too awkward. I mean I suppose my parents would be happy. No, I am sure they'd be happy. But Ron's one of my friends, and my brother of course. He'd probably be rather angry with me if anything happened. Although I can't blame him, I suppose it would change a few things. Wait what am I talking about? Harry "the Boy Who Lived" Potter, the greatest hero of the modern age would never even, I mean he's never even glanced my way. And why should he?  
  
It's just that every time he smiles, my heart races and my stomach disappears and I feel as though I'll never be able to breathe again. And yet at the same time I feel so blissfully happy, I feel like I'm flying. And then of course reality hits me like a hammer smashing a porcelain vase and I know that none of his smiles are now, nor will they ever be for me.'  
  
"Ginny...hello! Is anyone home up there?" Cleo Holbrook, Ginny Weasley's best friend was looking at her with a mystified expression playing across her fair features.  
"Oh leave her alone Cleo. We know the only time she ever makes that face is when she's musing over everyone's favorite emerald-eyed seeker." That was Ginny's other best friend, Emily Tirian. Emily's cerulean blue eyes twinkled with delight as she giggled at Ginny's rapidly reddening cheeks.   
"I really wish I had the slightest idea what you mean, but as I don't I'll just get back to watching the game. Like I was before...when I wasn't thinking about Harry. I mean or anyone." True to her word (well part of it anyway) Ginny returned her gaze back to the continually intensifying match above.   
  
The moon was so unusually large and bright that evening that it bathed the Hogwarts grounds in soft, silvery radiance. Thanks to this beautiful light everyone in the stands was given a clear view of 12 zooming red and blue blurs. They would also notice two people, one in red the other in blue, hovering over the game against a backdrop of a star spangled deep violet sky.   
  
Suddenly the crimson-clad seeker soared toward the opposite end of the pitch. The girl in blue zoomed after him, but it was too late-Harry had the snitch and Gryffindor had just defeated Ravenclaw in the second match of the new season (Slytherin had fallen to Hufflepuff the week before).  
  
As the crowd erupted with applause, Ginny cheered loudly along with the rest as a feeling of great joy began to build inside her. 'Harry must be so happy!' she thought to herself, and after all, that was all that mattered.  
"Come on Gin!" called Cleo. She was already halfway down the stands.  
"Yeah" Emily cried pulling Ginny toward the exits. "There's going to be a party of course. We don't want to be the last ones there!" Ginny smiled and joined her two friends skipping off across the darkened grounds. She was almost to the entrance of the school when she collided with a fellow celebrating Gryffindor.   
"Ouch!" It was Colin Creevey.  
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Colin. Are you alright?" Ginny noticed that for someone who had just been crashed into, Colin looked rather happy, 'He must simply be too delighted about his idol winning the game to care.'  
"No it's ok. I should've moved." Colin replied grinning dopily.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ginny! Come ON!" It was Cleo's impatient voice. And two seconds later she had appeared at Ginny's side and was pulling her into the school. Ginny didn't even have a chance to apologize to Colin again or say 'goodbye'.  
  
But thoughts of her collision with Colin flew from her mind as soon as she reached the common room. Ginny, Cleo, and Emily had just climbed through the portrait hole when the enormous sound of nearly 100 kids screaming, cheering, and singing reached their ears. Everyone inside was lifting members of the triumphant team members on their shoulders and congratulating them on their victory. Even amid showers of red Filibuster fireworks and glittering lion-adorned flags and banners, Ginny's eyes immediately found Harry. He was, of course flanked by her brother, Ron, and their best friend Hermione. The three of them were standing by the fireplace apparently taking in the rather frenzied scene.   
  
"Hey Ginny why don't you stop gawking at your hero-boy so we can get some food. Cleo and I are famished." Ginny glared at Emily but obliged and was about to follow them when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
  
Ginny turned and saw that Ron was waving for her to come over to talk to him. Ginny's eyes flitted to his side where Harry smiled at her briefly and then continued talking with Hermione.   
"I wonder what he wants." She said, almost to herself. But Cleo and Emily heard her too.  
"Why do you care?" Emily asked as a devious smile spread across her face.  
"Yeah. He is right next to Harry. The handsomest, dashingest, most gorgeous, nicest, sweetest..." Cleo couldn't continue listing Harry's attributes, partly because she and Emily were giggling so much they could had doubled over, and partly because Ginny was punching her arm to make her be quiet.  
"Shut up!" Ginny squeaked looking at her two incorrigible best friends. "I can't go over there. I'll probably do something stupid and confess my undying love for him the moment he says 'hello' to me."   
"Well that won't come as much of a surprise to him. Boys are dense, but no one's that dense." Cleo was silenced by an angry glare from both Emily and Ginny.  
"Look," Emily commented consolingly, "you'll be around your brother, you're comfortable with him right? And besides if you like Harry so much, you should be jumping up and down at getting a chance to be so near him without any scheming on your part. So just relax and smile." Ginny wasn't so sure, but Cleo and Emily pushed her across the crowded common room and before she could even fix her hair, ('I hate the wind!') she was standing inches away from the boy of her dreams.   
  
"Finally Gin." Ron's voice woke Ginny from her reverie and she turned toward her brother, the Gryffindor keeper. "We just wanted to know how the team did. We know we won, but Hermione was to busy studying for exams to watch the game carefully and is unfortunately incapable of giving us the normal commentary on how each of us played."  
"Are you telling me the only reason you called me over here was so I could extol and praise you two about your magnificent performances in the game?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her egotistic brother.  
"Well yeah," Harry interjected. 'He has the most lovely smile in the world' Ginny mused. Harry continued: "I know it sounds pathetic, but you know Ron. He just has to be reassured that he's as a great a keeper as he tells himself he is."  
"Hey," Ron hit Harry playfully on the arm. "Seriously, how'd I do? I was really nervous." Ginny would have laughed at him, but seeing the anxiousness in her brother's eyes, she complied.  
  
"You were great Ron. That save you made in the first ten minutes was amazing. All I could think was that I wished Mom and Dad could have seen you play tonight. You should try to see if they could come in for one of the games later in the season. I know they'd be proud." Ron smiled gleefully.  
"And what about the great Gryffindor Seeker here?" Ron asked elbowing Harry. Ginny swallowed. 'Just be nice and don't look into his eyes and maybe you won't blush. Breathe, it'll be fine'  
  
"You were brilliant too, Harry." Ginny's voice was a little more quiet than usual, but Harry grinned anyway and replied:  
"Thanks Gin."   
'Gin, Gin! Did he just call me Gin?' Ginny could have melted right on the spot. But somehow, she managed to remain composed and stayed there chatting happily with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for quite a while.   
  
Someone had managed to get their radio to play loudly enough that everyone in the common room could hear. Suddenly a rather slow song that had become immensely popular on the Wizarding Wireless Network that summer began to play. Lavender Brown came bouncing up to Ron, grabbed his hand, and practically dragged him onto the temporary impromptu dance floor in the middle of the circular room. Hermione burst out laughing at the sight of him dancing clumsily with Lavender. But she wasn't laughing for long. Just then Neville appeared.   
"Hey Hermione...will you...um...would you like to...care to dance with me...now or maybe later...whenever really...I just...please?" Neville looked mortified, like he had wanted to ask Hermione to dance but the fact that he had just done it was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened. Hermione remained silent for a moment but she finally replied: 'yes'. Ginny realized almost immediately that with Hermione's departure, she and Harry were alone (if you ignore all the other members of Gryffindor House).  
  
'Oh no! Oh no! Just stay calm and maybe if you're lucky he'll ask you to dance.'  
"Uh oh" Harry's voice brought Ginny out of her thoughts once more. "Why is she coming over here? Grrr please go away!" Harry whispering, nearly hissing really, as he glanced at a spot over her shoulder.  
" What? Who?" Ginny started to turn around to see who Harry was talking about when he did something she was completely unprepared for. Taking her hands and looking intently into her eyes Harry Potter asked her, Ginny Weasley, to dance. Once Ginny had caught her breath again, she agreed (of course).   
  
Harry led her quickly to the other side of the floor and pulled her close as he put his arms around her waist. Ginny's heart was pounding so fast and so hard she was sure Harry would feel it as they danced more and more closely. Finally Ginny, curiosity getting the better of her, broke the silence.  
"Who were you talking about back there?" she whispered.  
"What? Oh just Meredith-Fiona Biddle. She's been shadowing me all week. She's in your year right?" Ginny nodded. "Well anyway she told me last week that she was in love with me and I know she was going to ask me to dance back there. Please don't think I'm cruel or anything it's just I don't share her feelings. Plus she's really..." Ginny finished his sentence for him: "abnormal, weird, scary" Harry laughed and nodded. Regrettably for Ginny, the song they were dancing to was coming to an end all too soon. But as the next song began, Ginny realized that they were still dancing. Harry was still holding her close to him and as she looked up into his dazzling bottle green eyes, she saw that he wasn't looking over her shoulder, but instead he was gazing at her with a lost, dazed and dreamy look on his face. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. 'This is too perfect. I wonder what I did to deserve something like this.' Sadly enough, Ginny was right. It was too perfect. For at that precise moment Colin Creevey approached and tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
"You don't mind if I cut in do you Harry?" Harry looked like he might actually object, but it was too late. Colin had seized Ginny's hands and was now twirling her around the dance floor, farther and farther from Harry. 'I mind if you cut in! I mind! Why didn't you ask me you irksome, insipid, idiotic...I can't think of another 'i 'word...oh yeah...irritating imbecile! Ginny's eyes wandered back to where Harry was standing. He looked at her apologetically and mouthed 'sorry'. Ginny smiled and realized that she shouldn't be sad or angry or anything other than blissfully content. She had just danced through 1and1/2 songs with Harry. She sighed and her good mood improved even more. Over Colin's left shoulder Ginny could see that she wasn't the only one who had switched partners. Ron was gliding slowly across the floor with Hermione as his partner.   
  
Ginny had almost convinced herself that this wasn't so bad after all when Colin spoke up (well, squeaked up would be more accurate).  
"Ginny. Well Ginny I really really like you and...will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny was utterly taken aback. She had no idea what to say and even if she could think of words to say, her mouth was temporarily not functioning and sort of hung open in surprise. Colin, the insufferable ignoramus, took this as a good sign, leaned in, and kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this first part. I will try to get the finale up ASAP. Thanks for reading it. I hope you'll review as well. Thanks again.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: ok I know I said it would only be two parts, but this is turning out longer than I expected so there will be one more installment coming up. I'm almost done, but I'm really sad b/c I only got five reviews on the first part (Thanx to Sarah, Aurelia Darcy, college girl I love your stories!, Farie, and Asterix for reviewing. All of you are sooo sweet.) So I'll post part three as soon as I get 10 reviews. Hope you enjoy it!   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Dream Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2 of 3  
  
At once she pushed him away and saw that he had a creepily self-satisfied look on his face. She swallowed, looked him in the eye and said:  
"Colin, no, I'm sorry. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry." She shook her head and walked away as quickly as she could. Ginny had never felt like this. This was the worst feeling she'd ever felt. Her wonderfully perfect evening had just been ruined by someone she had considered her friend. Ginny felt scared, angry, rather sick, and nervous all at the same time. And she was learning quickly that the combination of these feelings apparently results in a burning, prickly feeling all over. Feeling as though her legs were slowly becoming jelly, Ginny sat down on a fluffy white couch by the hearth.  
  
Ginny was had just taken her third shuddering breath while trying to fight back tears ('I really don't know what I'm crying about. But I just feel so awful all over.'). She had just begun to concentrate on stopping her hands from shaking when Harry (Ron and Hermione were still dancing) walked over and joined her on the couch.   
"Escaped from Colin so quick? And the song's not even over. I'm impressed." But upon seeing the state Ginny was in, the smile faded almost instantaneously from his face.   
"Ginny? Are you alright? I'm sorry; Colin's not that bad, really."  
"Yes he is!" Ginny couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they spilled from her eyes onto her lap as she avoided Harry's worried gaze. He started to ask what happened, but she shook her head. "I'm just being stupid is all. He should be the one upset, not me! I just wish I knew why!" Harry gently lifted her chin and wiped her tears away. He looked so concerned Ginny thought for a moment that he might actually truly care.  
"Why what?"  
"Why that infuriating imp has to like me. It isn't fair!" That was all she managed to get out before she began to cry once more. Then for the second time that night Harry took her completely by surprise. He leaned in and hugged her until her sobs finally subsided. 'Why do you have to be so perfect Harry Potter? Especially if you're never going to love me.'  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"For what? You didn't do anything. You just needed a friend, that's not a crime." Harry smiled that spectacular smile again. "Now are you going to tell me what happened?" Ginny sighed and told him everything that had occurred after Colin had whisked her away. They sat there a moment after she finished; neither of them spoke until:  
"Well I know why." Harry was gazing at her intently again.  
"Why what?" she asked trying hard not to blush, but unfortunately blushing is not something that is easily controlled.  
"Why he likes you." Harry smiled as their eyes met again. "Do you want me to tell you?'' she nodded. "Well you're kind, and sweet. You're a really great friend and funny and clever. And one of the most beautiful girls in school." Before Ginny could stop herself, she had moved closer to him and kissed him.  
  
For a second this was the best feeling in the world and then of course that hammer of reality hit and Ginny realized what she had done. She pulled away and saw the look on Harry's face that brought the tears rushing back to her eyes. The complete and utter shock that played across his face must have been identical to the way Ginny had looked after Colin kissed her. Feeling as though she might retch, Ginny stood up and sprinted toward the safe haven of her dormitory as quickly as she could.   
As she reached her room Ginny had come to a conclusion: Being kissed by someone you don't like is not the worst feeling in the world. Kissing someone who obviously does not like you is the worst feeling in the world. And having both happen on the same night doesn't feel too great either.   
  
That night was perhaps the worst ever for Ginny. Instead of sleeping, all she could do was ridicule herself for her foolish behavior. 'It was going so perfectly! And you had to go and do exactly what you had been complaining about Colin doing. So now not only does Harry probably feel terrible, he'll no doubt tell Ron and Hermione. Ron will hate me and make fun of me FOREVER. And I doubt Hermione will think I'm worth having as a friend anymore. And Merlin help me if Colin bothers me anymore. Well at least I have learned the secret of life out of this whole ordeal. Actually just the secret of my life: Life is rubbish. Just deal with it. Maybe if I'm lucky Voldemort will regain his power, kill us all and end my misery.'  
'Now is that anyway to think?' Another voice in Ginny's head seemed to be trying to cheer her up. 'Really there are more important things in the world to worry about besides what some silly boy thinks of you.'  
'You're right.' Ginny replied to the second voice. 'There are more important things to worry about, like why I have two voices in my head. For some reason this bothers me. Oh well good night voices.'  
  
The morning came all too quickly for Ginny's liking. At first it started like any other, then that feeling that she was about to retch returned to Ginny as she remembered the previous night's events and realized one more horrible thing about today: Her first class was double potions.   
  
How she managed to get dressed, brush her hair and teeth and drag herself down to breakfast, she never knew, but when she got there she was delighted to see that while her brother and company were absent, Cleo and Emily were there talking happily. Ginny thought that she might get lucky and never have to tell her two best friends what had happened, but as Hermione came down to the table and was acting rather coldly toward her, Ginny realized that she'd have to tell them before someone else did. It was obvious by her unusually callous attitude this morning, that Harry had told Hermione (and therefore Ron) and that eventually it would end up reaching Cleo and Emily.  
"Hey guys?" Cleo and Emily looked up at Ginny "Ok here goes: Last night after I went to talk to Ron, Harry asked me to dance, it turns out he was kind of avoiding Meredith-Fiona Biddle but whatever, and everything was going perfectly until of course, Colin cut in. Then Colin told me he liked me and he kissed me."  
"What! Ew!" Cleo immediately regained her composure and continued listening carefully to every word out of Ginny's mouth.   
"Yeah I know. That was my reaction. I wasn't feeling too well after that and right when I was about to burst into tears, Harry appeared. He comforted me and then he told me I was nice and pretty and I kissed him and then I ran and if you noticed how Hermione looked at me this morning, I think it's obvious he told her and he hates me now."  
"Well one good thing is..." Emily was looking puzzled like she knew that it was a good idea to mention the silver lining, but thought the situation was actually as horrid as Ginny found it to be. "Wait I know! One good thing could be if Colin saw you kissing Harry. Then he'll really get the point and never bother you again."  
Colin had just then been walking by their end of the table unnoticed by Ginny, Cleo or Emily. Upon hearing this news (he had obviously not seen Ginny's great moment of humiliation) he shouted out.  
"You kissed Harry! How could you! Noooooo!" With that he ran back upstairs and all of the people along the table, and in fact in the Great Hall turned to stare at Ginny.  
"You were saying." Cleo grinned sardonically as she patted Emily on the back. Ginny simply lay her head on the table closed her eyes and let the voices take over again.  
  
'Well at least Harry and Ron weren't down here to witness that.'  
'Yes but Hermione was and she'll tell them for sure.'  
'Oh shut up. I don't like this second voice at all. But anyway this morning already reaffirms my belief about my life. It is most definitely rubbish, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to deal with it.'   
  
However things, as they most often do, only went from bad to worse to even more worse. Cleo and Emily had only just barely been able to drag Ginny to their potions class in the freezing, dank dungeons ("Achoo!"), where she realized she must have been getting a cold. 'Lovely, just lovely. Colin probably gave me this infernal cold...which means of course that, in my great show of love for Harry, I probably made him ill as well. Yep everything's is rubbish.'  
"Miss Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor! The next time I ask you a question, answer it!" Snape's great greasy face was bellowing at her from the front of the room.  
"I'm sorry, I was just..."  
"You were daydreaming! That's what you were doing! I don't tolerate daydreaming or talking back. You have a detention. Be here next Saturday evening at 5:30." Snape then returned to his desk as the students worked on their assignments. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, the bell sounded dismissing class. Ginny grabbed her bag and stormed from the classroom. Cleo and Emily hurried after her. They tried their best to cheer her up, but it was no use. It was only Wednesday, and Ginny had the horrible feeling that this would be the longest, most dreadful week ever.   
  
She was right. Ginny passed through the next two days as though she were continually walking through a grey fog. She was so despondent and miserable everything that had happened, nothing seemed to matter. To make matters worse, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be giving Ginny the cold shoulder. It was as though they were never going to forgive her for kissing Harry. 'It's really not fair. The three of them could just get over it. I am sorry. Do they want me to be depressed for the rest of my life?'  
'Well you haven't forgiven Colin yet have you?   
'Oh shut up you stupid second voice. I kissed Harry by accident! Colin kissed me on purpose!'  
'Oh yes now I see the difference. How blind I have been'  
'Grrrr.'  
  
Ginny's temporary depression had affected Emily and Cleo as well. None of them had been acting themselves and by the morning Ginny's detention, many of the students in Gryffindor House were terribly worried about the three normally bubbly girls. As it was Saturday, they all slept late. Ginny and Cleo woke up first and headed down to breakfast. Emily told them she would meet them in the Great Hall in a few minutes.   
  
Cleo and Ginny sat down at the table without speaking. They were just about to begin eating when Emily skipped into the Hall and over to their table, looking happier than any of them had looked in days. She was, in fact, positively glowing.  
"Good morning!" she chirped as she took a seat next to Cleo, opposite Ginny. Cleo and Ginny stared at her as though she were some annoyingly bizarre creature from a faraway land.  
"What is wrong with you Em?" Cleo finally asked.  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She continued beaming and only turned away to watch Harry, Hermione, and Ron stroll across the Great Hall and take their seats at the other end of the table. Almost immediately she turned back and smiled even more broadly.  
"Oh all right! I can't keep this a secret for very long!" With that Emily began whispering rapidly in Cleo's ear. With each passing second, Cleo's expression grew happier and happier. When Emily had finally finished, they both turned and faced Ginny, looking much happier than they had in days (really they looked happier than they ever had, truth be told).  
"Well," said Ginny. She was now completely baffled by their behaviour, but of course, wanted to know whatever secret it was that had cheered them up so quickly. "Aren't you going to tell me?"  
"No." And with that they both began to eat breakfast as though nothing unusual had happened.   
"No? No? The three of us have been depressed for nearly four days now, and Em finds out something wonderful, tells you, Cleo, it cheers you both up instantly, and you're not going to tell me? Are we not friends anymore?" Ginny looked at them each searchingly. She was sure that little plea would convince them to tell.   
"Oh no, we're still friends, it's just that you probably don't want to hear it from us." Emily smiled at Ginny and then continued eating.  
"Wha?" Ginny was amazed. 'They actually aren't going to tell me.'  
"Sorry Gin no can do." Cleo smiled as well and then made a motion to show that she had zipped her lips.  
  
While the fact that Emily and Cleo were keeping something from her bothered Ginny, it was hardly the thing she was worried about most that crisp autumn Saturday. Ginny still had detention that evening with Snape to look forward to and visions of the horrible things he might have her do danced through her mind as the day progressed.  
  
"Look it can't be something too terrible Ginny." Emily had been trying to reassure her all day long of that rather unbelievable fact. It is Snape we're talking about here.  
"Yeah," Cleo piped up, "the worst I've ever heard was that one time he made this second year Hufflepuff collect a few ingredients."  
"Well I suppose that wouldn't be too bad." Ginny said perking up slightly.  
"Of course not. I mean all he had to get was a few stingers of Gargantuan Hornets, some East Indian Cobra fang, and a few Needled Neerum weeds. Oh wait, but all of that was in the Forbidden Forest. But really how bad could that be?" Cleo smiled weakly knowing that her attempt to comfort Ginny had just failed like a stone trying to resist gravity. Just then the clock in the Gryffindor Common Room chimed the 5th hour of the afternoon.  
"Well I guess I better go." Ginny mumbled dejectedly as she rose from her chair.  
"Yeah have fun!" Emily called  
"See you later! And try to remember everything so you can tell us all about it later." Cleo was actually grinning as Ginny left. 'What was that about? Oh well, here I go off to my doom. I just hope this detention doesn't leave me with too many scars.'   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Dream Come True  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
  
Ginny walked along the corridors, with each step she felt that she was coming closer and closer to some terrible, unavoidable doom. However when she reached Professor Snape's classroom, she found that the door was locked and no one was inside. 'Did he forget? Maybe this day isn't going to be so horrible after all!' Ginny was about to turn around and make her way back to the common room when she saw something that made her heart fall once more. There was a note hanging on the door to Snape's classroom. She must've missed it before. Slowly Ginny read the note.  
  
"I cannot be present tonight as business elsewhere has recently detained me, however, this does not let either of you off the hook. Report to the library immediately where Madame Pince will be supervising your detention."  
  
Ginny groaned and headed back up the dank corridor toward the staircase. While Snape's absence might have cheered her up under any other circumstances, the prospect of the endless hours of a 'Pince Detention' was not cheery at all. It was rumoured that if you fell asleep during one of her detentions (and it was practically unavoidable) Pince would sentence you to another ceaseless mind-numbingly-dull session the next day. 'At least I would have been able to stay awake if Snape were here. Oh well off to boredom I go. Well on the bright side, I won't get any scars in the library'  
' Unless of course you get a paper cut, which is highly likely.'  
'Shut UP!!!!'  
As the walk all the way from the dungeons to the library was rather long, the bickering voices in Ginny's head did not occupy her thoughts the entire way. As she was nearing the library entrance a new realization surfaced in her mind. 'That note said 'either of you'. If my streak of bad luck proves consistent, which of course it will, I am probably not going to be too pleased with my detention buddy. PLEASE let it be anyone but Colin Creevey. Great Witches, anyone but Colin.'  
  
As Ginny entered the library, she saw it was empty save two people standing at Madame Pince's desk. 'Well, it's not Colin. The Great Witches have once again proved their greatness.'  
'Noooo! I hate the Great Witches, and that other smarmy voice!'  
  
For there standing at Madame Pince's desk was none other than Harry Potter. He glanced at her as she walked across the library, but almost immediately returned his gaze to Madame Pince who was talking in that horrible raspy grating voice of hers.  
"So if you'll just begin over there, it shouldn't take you more than five hours and you can leave once you've finished. Ah Miss Weasley," As Madame Pince turned to face Ginny, Harry walked over the left side of the library where, Ginny just noticed, three or four large bookcases had been knocked over, spilling their books onto the floor in a random jumble. "Well it seems Peeves believed it would be amusing to wreak havoc in this glorious athenaeum whilst I was at lunch today. So it is now your duty, along with Mr. Potter of course, to set these tomes right. I must discuss this matter with Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Filch forthwith. As I told Mr. Potter, the two of you are free to leave as soon as you have placed the books back in their proper order." Madame Pince turned on her heel and was about to leave when she stopped as though she had just remembered something important. "Oh yes, silly me." She whipped out her wand, pointed it at the toppled bookcases and muttered 'levante'. At once the bookcases rose and stood properly. The books however, remained in their cluttered disarray, spread all over the floor in front of them.   
  
At once Madame Pince was gone, leaving Ginny alone with Harry. A week ago Ginny would have reveled at the thought of being alone with him, but now that it had actually happened, Ginny was wholly and thoroughly mortified.  
  
Ginny walked slowly toward the bookcases, trepidation in every step. Harry had already put a dozen or so books on the shelves and it seemed he was just going to continue placing books and rearrange them alphabetically as he went. Ginny followed his lead and for hours it was as though they were each invisible to the other. Neither spoke, though they could have seeing as Madame Pince was still gone, and Ginny didn't dare look over at Harry. Though, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw him glance at her a few times.   
  
The next few hours passed like 27 trillion eternities. Finally though, they had placed the last book in its spot. Ginny stepped back to survey their job and to double-check that each of the books was in fact in its proper place. She was nearly satisfied when she spotted two books out of order on the top shelf. She reached to switch them just as Harry got the same idea. For a moment his hand brushed hers and then he held it gently for what seemed like another eternity. But then Ginny came to her senses as she felt her face burn. She pulled her hand away rather abruptly, turned on her heel and walked briskly toward the door. Behind her Ginny heard Harry rushing to fix the last two books.   
"Ginny wait!" As Harry's voice reached her ears, Ginny became resolved to avoid talking to him at all costs. 'Why does he always do this to me? He compliments me, he dances with me, he holds my hand and yet it means nothing to him. Why is nothing fair in life?'   
Nearing the portrait hole, Ginny heard him call her name again. She quickened her pace, determined to make it upstairs to her dorm before he could stop her. 'I can't let him talk to me ever again. He probably only wants to tell me off for being a pathetic little loser who can't tell a foolish schoolgirl crush from reality.'  
'Or maybe he wants to tell you he loves you'  
'Errr. Go away. Although it would be just like Harry to stop me in this dark hallway and say something divinely sweet to me and get my hopes up all over again. I hate him so much sometimes.'  
'Sure you do. Maybe if you tell yourself that enough times, you'll be fooled into believing it.'  
  
Down the corridor Harry's voice calling her name echoed yet again. This time Ginny stopped, right in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She turned and faced the boy that had caused her so much grief that week, determined to be mad at him. But one look into those dazzling emerald eyes and Ginny knew she was a goner. Harry was standing very close to her now, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to tell her something very important. ('Like that he thinks I should go jump in a lake.' 'Would you shut up and listen to the boy?').  
  
"Ginny I have to ask you something. Please, please just answer me honestly. Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"  
"I don't." Ginny replied quietly. She looked up into his now rather sad looking eyes once more. Harry gazed back at her and seemed to be thinking about what he wanted to say next.  
"If you don't hate me, why have you been acting like that all week?"  
"Me? You and Ron and Hermione have been pretending like I didn't exist ever since the party."  
"Right, the party. When we were talking and then you kissed me and then you ran away, like you couldn't stand being near me anymore." Ginny didn't know what to say. How could he think that she would ever want to be away from him?  
"I didn't really mean to do that, I'm sorry. It's just that you said the most wonderful things,"  
"They were the truth."  
"and then I couldn't help it. I shouldn't have kissed you and then I saw your face and you looked so shocked and...Did you just say 'they were the truth'?" Harry nodded. Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  
"Stop it! Ok? Just stop it Harry Potter! You can't just go around saying things like that. I like you and I take it seriously and it hurts me because I know you don't mean it!" Whatever else Ginny was about to say, she was cut short. Harry had seized her hands and pulled very close to him. She only got a brief look at his beautiful eyes when she was kissing Harry Potter for the second time in her life. But this time, it was for real. This time Ginny knew that Harry wanted that kiss as much as she did. Eventually though, Harry pulled away and smiled down at her.  
"Now do you believe I mean it?" Ginny nodded. Then a though struck her.  
"You told Emily this morning didn't you?" Harry looked puzzled for a minute and then replied:  
"Yeah. Well we saw her coming down to breakfast this morning and she kinda yelled at me for being evil and heartless or something along those lines. But eventually Emily and I got the situation sorted out. But I'll tell you, the way you were acting in the library, I was sure Emily was wrong."  
"Sorry," Ginny replied, "I thought you never wanted to speak to me again. But speaking of the library, how did you get your detention?"  
Harry smiled bashfully. "Snape gave me a detention for daydreaming in class." Ginny giggled, then kissed Harry on the cheek as she whispered 'me too' into his ear. Then Ginny turned toward the portrait hole and told the Fat Lady the password (Capricorn).  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal Emily, Cleo, Ron and Hermione sitting on a sofa facing Harry and Ginny. All four of them were grinning devilishly.  
  
"On second thought," Ginny said as she turned back to face Harry, "Why don't we just stay out here a little longer?" Harry returned her smile and pulled her close to him and kissing her yet again.   
  
The portrait swung to a close blocking the scene in the corridor from view and leaving the four friends in the Common Room rather annoyed. After a few moments Ron broke the silence.  
  
"How long do you think they're going to be out there?"  
"I don't know Ron," Hermione grinned at him. "It could be a while. Those two look like they might be in love."   
  
  
  
A/N: well there it is, the last part of my silly little Ginny/Harry fic. I hope you liked it. Thanx to all those who reviewed and please let me know what you thought of this one. Also I have no idea what to write next, so if you have any suggestions e-mail me! Thanx again and have a nice day!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
